La herencia de rhaegar
by RE4CH
Summary: que hubiera pasado si ned no hubiese aceptado ir con robert al sur, tiempo después se entera de que murió robert y ahora tendrá la necesidad de decir quienes son los padres de jon para conquistar kings landing de los lanister para proteger a su familia y hacer que jon sea el rey de los siete reinos.
1. Chapter 1

Espero que puedas perdonarme jon decia ned stark a vergonzado

comopudiste hacerme esto despes de siempre preguntarme quien fue mi madre y despues de aceptar que fue una prostitua ahora ne dices que mi madre fue tu hermana lyanna y mi padre era rhaegar! por que me lo dices hasta hoy deica jon en un grito de dolor

lo hice para protegerte de la furia de robert jon el estaba tan obsecionado con mi hermana que agarro mucho odio hacia los targeryan y todas las personas que tuvieran algo que ver con rhaegar, aun que yo le hubiese dicho que lyanna amaba a rhaegar el no me hubiese creido y y hasta me hubiera matado a mi y a ustedes por creer que conspirabamos contra el y apoyaba,

quien mas sabe de esto pregunto jon mas relajado

nadamas tu yo howland reed y las damas que ayudaron a lyanna a parir, el segundo lugar por el que te dije esto hasta el dia de hoy es por que el rey robert murio y antes de morir me dijo que el principe joffrey asi como tommeny myrcela no eran hijos de el sino producto del incesto entre cersei lanister y su hermano jaime lannister

y esto que tiene que ver conmigo decia jon ya que no le gustaba la forma en la que se iba tornando la verdad, ya que tenia un ligero presentimiento de lo que se venia

todo jon tu ya no eres un bastardo ahora eres un principe targeryan tu eres el heredero de rhaegar ahora que robert esta muerto debes tomar el trono de hierro para proteger a tu familia, cesei sabe que que robert me dijo lo de sus hijos por eso lo mato y ella no dudara en mandar un ejercito para matarnos a todos jon

pero señor eddar aun que quisiera ayudarlo el norte no querra un targeryan reyne ellos creen que rhaegar fue quien secuestro a su hermana y la violo ellos nunca me daran su apoyo ni siquiera por ser hijo de lyanna

lo se jon pense en eso, la unica manera de hacer que crean que nuestras intenciones es legitimandolo a usted

pero no la unica manera de legitimar a un bastardo es con la aprobacion de un rey pregunto jon extrañado

si jon pero esa no es la unica manera de hacerlo tambie se puede hacer por medio de una boda

señor con todo respeto quien se querra casar con un targeryan, es mas como saber si le van a creer usted no tiene pruebas de que es verdad que soy hijo de rhaegar mas que howland reed pero el nunca ah salido de la atalaya de aguasgrises

tienes razon jon pero te equivocas si tengo pruebas tengo el acta que dice que lyanna y rhaegar se casaron en un septon en dorne, y jon yo no planeo casarte con ninguna hija de un señor del norte yo no confiaria tu vida en ellos, planeo casarte con una prima tuya

pero señor usted no tiene sobrinas o sobrinos mas que yo el tio benjen tomo el negro hace mucho y brandon murio en desembarco del rey quemado por aerys

te equivocas jon yo tengo dos hijas y una ya es mayor asi que te casaras con sansa solamente sera por nombre no tendras que encamarla

no tio yo no podria hacerle eso a sansa aun que sea un matrimonio por nombre ella no se merece esto aun que no nos criamos como hermanos yo para ella soy el bastardo, ella merece casarse con un lord que le de tierras y felicidad, yo no podria darle eso y que pasa si fallo y no consigo el trono de hierro

tranquilo jon se que al principio ustedes no estaran a costumbrados a este matrimonio pero al pasar los meses ustedes empezaran a amarse, yo le prometi a sansa que la casaria con una persona honorable y que la respetara y to veo eso en ti, o quieres que la case con joffrey tu viste como es ese muchacho es cruel y tiene un aspecto de que no le importa nadie mas que el mismo

esta bien dijo jon insatisfecho por lo del matrimonio, y cuando le dira a los demas de que soy un targeryan, pregunto jon preocupado por como lo iban a tomar la demas de la famila stark

se los hare saber esta noche en la sena junto con lo del matrimonio asi que no te preocupes por eso, ya te puedes retirar jon

cuando jon se estaba retirando de la sala de su tio este lo llamo por ultima vez

jon dijo eddard con un tono con cariño: tu madre estaria muy orgullosa de ti le dijo con una sonrisa.

jon paso la mayor parte del dia caminando por todo el castillo estaba muy nervioso por lo que iba a pasar en la noche que no podia estar tranquilo en un lugar al salir del bosque de los dioses se encontro con robb theon y bran practicado con el arco, robb al verlo le dijo que se acercara

jon ven dijo robb alegre como siempre, que fue lo que te dijo padre pregunto su primo en un susurro ya que el estaba presente cuado el maestre luwin fue con el para ir a veer a su padre

no fue nada solamente queria saber como estaba y si era feliz aqui en invernalia dijo jon haciendo lo mejor posible para que su mentira fuera creyente, obiamente no le iba a decir tu padre me llamo para decirme que no soy un nieve y que mi madre es tu tia lyanna y mi padre es rhaegar y me voy a casar con tu hermana para protegerlos.

oye robb por el momento no me siento muy bien asi que te vere en la cena dijo jon a su primo y se fue sin esperar respueta alguna.

jon estuvo toda la tarde en su cuarto sin salir no queria ver la cara de arya ni de sus demas hermanos mucho menos sansa ni la señora stark, sabia que ellas no les iba a gustar la idea, pero tenia que hacerlo por su tio y su familia si no ellos podrian morir por su culpa

al llegar la noche un criado habia ido por jon le fue a informar que la cena ya se estaba sirviendo, bueno aqui vamos dijo jon frente a su espejo y dio un supiro

al llegar al salon y sentarse en la mesa penso que todos clavaron sus ojos en el pero eran solo por los nervios que tenia.

al sentarse en la mesa lo primero que hizo fue servirse un vaso de vino y se lo tomo enseguida todos lo miraron extraño ya que jon casi nunaca tomaba vino

jon te sientes bien pregunto arya a su lado un poco preocupada por su hermanp- si no es nada solamente tenia sed dijo jon pero su corazon latia muy rapido que sentia que se le iba a salir su corazon.

Famila tengo algo muy importantes que decirles empezo el señor stark desde el extremo de la mesa, el rey robert ah muerto, todos en la mesa se quedaron sorprendidos menos jon

esa era la noticia importante que querias decirnos padre dijo robb

desafortunadamente no robb dijo eddard, de hecho son dos cosas mas quiero decir, como todos saben yo fui ala guerra en la rebelion de robert, y cuando fui a dorne traje conmigo un niño ese miño es jon dijo eddard mirando a jon igual que todos en la mesa. Todo el mundo cree que jon es mi hijo bastardo pero la verdad es otra jon no es mi hijo dijo eddard y en ese momento sintio que se quito un gran peso de encima

como que jon no es tu hijo edd pregunto catelyn impactada por la verdad de su esposo y era verdad habia odiado a jon sin razon toda su vida

si padre como que jon no es tu hijo pregunto arya alterada y levantada de su asiento- tranquila le dijo jon mientras la tomaba del brazo y la volvia a sentar

como dije jon no es mi hijo si no es el hijo de mi hermana lyanna con rhaegar targeryan, al terminar de decir esto todos miaron a jon

pero padre por que nos dices esto hasta hoy dijo robb algo enojado y sorprendido de que jon sea targeryan

no se los habia dicho por que prometi a su tia que no se lo diria a nadie ya que si este secreto caia a oidos de robert nos mataria a todos, el estaba muy enamorado de mi hermana, y tambien les digo esto por que los hijos de robert no son de el, joffrey como los otros dos son hijos producto del incesto entre cersei y jaime lannister

sansa ya no sabia que creer ahora jon es un principe, joffrey es un bastardo

y eso que tiene que veer con jon pregunto sansa a su padre

no te das cuenta dijo robb a su hermana, ya que joffrey y sus demas hermanos son bastardo jon es el nuevo rey de los siete reynos dijo robb, sansa igual que sus demas hermanos volvieron a mirar a jon cosa que incomodaba a este

exacto robb dijo eddard,

pero padre volvio hablar si lo que dices es verdad el norte jamas permitira que jon sea rey ya que el es un targeryan todos creen que rhaegar fue quien secuestro a tia lyanna y la violo

en eso tienes razon el norte jamas ayudara a jon por que es targeryan, pero rhaegar no secuestro a mi hermana ella se fue con el por que los dos estaban muy enamorados, y ellos se casaron en dorne y de hecho tengo el acta que prueba ese matrimonio fue legitimos y tambien tengo testigos que lo confirman

eddard si todo esto es verdada como planeas que jon tenga un ejercito puede que convensas algunas casas pero no a todo el norte dijo catelyn

es verdad cat y para eso planeo casar a jon,

conquien fue robb pregunto no creo que ninguna casa se quiera casar con el

es verdad y aun que aceptaran yo no lo casaria con nadie no confio la vida de jon tan facil, planeo casarlo con una de sansa termino de decir

pero ned ellos se criaron como hermanos no puedes acerles esto

si pero cat tu te encargaste de que ellos no se vieran como hermanos

catelyn al oir esto sintio una gran verguenza y culpa

pero padre como puedes hacerle esto a tu propia hija dijo robb enojado con su padre, y tu jon como puedes aceptar esto le dijo robb a su primo con rabia y enojo

robb rapidamente se fue contra jon a golpearlo, robb le dio un golpe a jon en la mejilla, por eso estabas tan callado en la tarde verdad dijo robb mientras se ponia de pie jon, eso es lo que quisiste todo este tiempo verdad

jon al oir eso se levante muy enojado y golpeo a robb en el rostro haciendo que este se callera, jon lo levanto del suelo y lo volvio a golpear: no vuelvas a decir una estupides asi robb decia jon enojado mientras volvia a golpear a robb, yo nunca quise esto dijo mientras lo aventaba contra el piso y se fue enojado del salon dejando a todos callados y aun robb ensangrentado

maestre luwin venga a ver robb dijo eddard con voz grave, sansa te espero en mi solar dijo mientras se levantaba, sabia que esto iba a pasar dijo eddard en sus adentros

eddard al entrar en su solar se sento y fue a servirse una copa de vino mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz

querias verme padre dijo sansa mientras entraba en su solar

si pequeña quiero saber que es lo que opinas de este matrimonio dijo su padre mas tranquilo

bueno por una parte jon y yo nunca nos vimos como hermanos el nunca trato de hablarme y mi madre me dijo que yo no me acercara a el, asi no creo que se malo este matrimonio dijo sansa

bueno es bueno saber que estas de acuerdo, y como esta robb pregunto eddard

bueno no esta muy bien que digamos dijo sansa, a que te refieres pregunto su padre. Bueno continuo sansa, jon le rompio la nariz y le abrio la ceja y le rompio el labio inferior, todo eso de tres golpes dijo sorprendido su padre, bueno pequeña yo ire a ver a robb pero tu tienes que ir a hablar con jon deben empezar hablarse y saber que les gusta a cada uno dicho esto eddard se fue dejando a sansa sola

sansa al salir al patio empezo a escuchar que habia gente amontonada y se escuchaba el sonido de espedas, pero se acerco por que escucho el nombre de jon muchas veces de alli.

Al llegar sansa se sorprendio ya que jon estaba peleando con dos espadas en cada mano contra tres( piensen que jon es arthur dayne contra eddard watch?v=qUiNrNZ0F1s&t=126s aqui esta para que lo miren) jon peleaba demasiado bien incluso que robb y theon juntos penso sansa al veer a jon pelear, sansa se sorprendio que vencio a dos guardias, son guardias penso sansa algo preocupada, aun que sean tres el va a ganar dijo theon a su lado, como lo sabes pregunto sansa sin apartar la vista de la pela, por que jon siempre ah sido el mejor en las peleas con espada con el arco en el estudio, mas que robb y yo y creo que mas que ser rodrik cuando era joven, es por eso que robb casi nunca pelea con el por que sabe que perdera, y yo no soy tan estupido para retarlo

jon se movia al rededor con las dos espadas sin filo contra uno de los guardias sabia que este guardia era nuevo por que entoda la pelea se mantuvo al margen, jon dio un golpe ala espada y con la otra golpeo su pierna y lo tiro al piso y dio por terminada la pelea, no se dio cuenta de toda la gente que habia a su alrededor le entrego las espadas a ser rodrik y se fue al bosque de los dioses

al entrar al bosque se sento al lado del lago a meditar le gustaba estar alli por que se sentia mas tranquilo

como aprendiste a pelear con dos espadas dijo una voz que reconocio al instante

realmente no aprendi todo empezo cuando estabamos robb theon y yo, robb me habia comentado de que arthur dayne peleaba con dos espadas en los torneos asi que ellos empezaron a entrenar entre ellos y al ver que no podian yo lo intente contra ellos dos al mismo tiempo, obio yo con dos espadas y ellos con una y los venci ala primera y desde entontes ser rodrik me enseña a mejorar, y por cierto como esta robb dijo jon con verguenza

bueno no lo dejaste muy bien que digamos, le rompiste la nariz una ceja y el labio inferior

el no debio decir eso se que estaba enojado pero yo nunca quise esto mucho menos ese trono de hierro,

se que no lo quieres jon pero ahora tienes que aceptar que eres un targeryan y tienes que tomar el trono, y para eso nos tenemos que casar para lograrlo es por el bien de todos nostros, y quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo, aun que no nos hablaramos nunca te odie todo lo hacia para veer feliz a mi madre

gracias sansa, pero jon ya no pudo continurar por que escucharon unos pequeños aullidos mas alla del bosque

Bueno me decidi escribri este fic por que eh visto que mucha gente que le gusta el jonsa de la comunidad americana ah empezadoa escribir sobre que hubiera pasado si jon se entera de que es targeryan espero les guste este fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Que fue eso pregrunto sansa mientra escuchaban los aullidos en los adentros en el bosuqe

no lo se pero quedate aqui ire a veer, aun que fuese de noche la luna ilumina casi todo el bosque, al caminar por el bosque los aullidos se escuchaban mas fuerte. Jon se fue acercando cada vez mas hasta encontrar lo que provocaba los aullidos

por los siete dijo jon asombrado al veer semejante criatura, un lobo huargo penso jon

sansa al escuchar la voz de jon no pudo esperar ms y se acerco a donde estaba el, jon que pasa.

Ya viste como lo dejo ned lo golpeo como un salvaje y aun asi quieres casarlo con tu hija decia catelyn enojada

si cat vi como lo golpeo, pero lo hizo por que robb lo provoco tu misma lo escuchaste, jon nisiquiera queria casarse con sansa, el nisiquiera quiere ser rey cat, entiendo que estes enojada por la decicsion que tome pero tenia que hacerlo no puedo casar a jon con cualquier casa, lo venderian a los lannister, se que crees que no te tengo confianza por no decirte lo de los padres de jon,pero tienes que entender que los hize por mi hermana le prometi que nadie se enteraria de su hijo ni de su romance con rhaegar. Y yo confio mucho en jon para casarla con sansa el es el tipo de hombre que yo buscaba para ella, se que el nunca le faltara al respeto y la protegera incluso con su vida asi que no te preocupes por sansa ella acepto casarse con jon asi que anunciare que jon es un targeryan cuando lleguen todos los señores

catelyn no dijo nada ya que no podia hacer cambiar de opinion a su esposo y aun que no le gustase la idea de que su sansa se casara con jon no podia hacer nada para evitarlo

madre, padre gritaban bran y rickon afuera con euforia

que pasa dijo catelyn al veer como sus dos hijos venian gritando

jon y sansa han encontrado unas criaturas en el bosque de los dioses, dijieron los dos al mismo tiempo

como que han encontrado unas criaturas si dijo bran son como unos lobos cachorros pero un poco mas grandes, y su madre es mucho mas grande que un lobo o un perro

donde esta jon y sansa pregunto su padre, impactado ya que no se habian visto lobos huargos desde hace dosientos años, en el sur del muro

sansa,arya y el maere luwin estan con los cachorros, y yon esta con theon y algunos hombres para sacar ala madre del bosque

cat yo ire con jon y los demas tu ve con las niñas, ned no espero respuesta y se fue al bosque de los dioses, acaso esto sera un regalo de los dioes penso ned mientras iba saliendo del castillo.

al llegar al bosque vio que habia muchos hombres al rededor de la entrada pero ninguno entraba, aun lado grito ned para que abrirse paso entre la multitud, al entrar se dio cuenta de que la huargo no estaba por la entrada sino mas profundo del bosque, fue facil encontrar a los guardias por veer la lampara de aceite que se iluminaba al fondo al llegar vio ala criatura era de un tamaño enorme un poco mas grande que un hombre

jon grito ned

aqui estoy señor eddard dijo jon con un lobo blancon en brazo

cuantos cachorros le diste a sansa dijo ned sin rodeos

eran cinco cachorros o eso crei por que cuando se llevaron a los cachorros, este salio de entre los arbustos

theon dijo el señor strark

mande mi señor dijo theon quien estaba atras de este~ quiero que te encarges de que entierren a la loba aqui en el bosque

jon quiero que me cuentes como es que encontraste estos animales, pero aqui no sera en el castillo

pasaron por el patio del catillo sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, jon sabia que su tio estaba molesto por algo pero no se atrevia a preguntar

al llegar al salon donde estaban todos los stark menos robb por que estaba dormido con leche de amapola que le dio el maestre luwin

jon y ese cachorro dijo sansa extrañanada ya que jon solamente habia encontrado a cinco cachorros, pero este era diferente a los demas era de color blanco y sus ojos eran de un color blanco como la misma sangre

este salio de entre los arbustos unos momentos despues de que te fuiste, -es el hermano que sacaron de la manada penso jon-

a veer jon quiero que me digas como fue qu encontraste estos lobos pregunto ned mirando fijamente a su sobrino

bueno pues yo habia terminado de estar entrenando cuando me dirigi al bosuqe de los dioses, cuando en eso vino sansa y empezamos a platicar, mientras hablabamos escuchamos unos pequeños aullidos al fondo del bosuqe asi que le dije que esperara yo iria a ver que era asi que cuando llegue alli estaba la loba muerta y los cachorros estaban acurrucados en su estomago, y este lo encontre un poco mas lejos entre los arbustos.

nos los podemos quedar padre dijo rickon esperanzado de que su padre aceptara

eddard lo penso por unos momentos, pero luego penso que estos lobos podrian ser un mensaje de los dioses de que estaba haciendolo correcto: Bien pero los alimentaran ustedes, los bañaran ustedes y no quiero que ninguna persona salga lastimada cuando creescan los huargos no son mascotas

jon, sansa quiero que me acompañen al solar dijo ned a su hija y sbrino, ya que tiena que decirles como se llevaria acabo su casamiento

jon y sansa se dieron una mirada rapida, que no paso desapersida por arya, quien agarro a su cachorra y se fue maldiciendo a sansa en voz baja

maldita sansa hipocrita decia arya para sus adentros, sansa nunca quiso a jon ahora que es un targeryan se casa con el y jon todavia es mas idota al no veer que ella nadamas esta con el por su apellido y no por el pero con una cara bonita y un coño hasta el cae.

jon y sana se sentaron enfrente de eddard

que qeria decirnos tio dijo jon a eddard

el motivo por el cual los llame es por que queria decirles que los señores de las casas mas importantes del norte vendran mañana, asi que jon quiero que estes al lado mio para decir quienes son tus verdaderos padres, igual tu sansa quiero que estes al lado de jon para anunciar su matrimonio y hablando de matrimonios jon quiero que empiezes a ensallar a bailar ya que se que no sabes si quieres te puedo asesorar a alguien

yo puedo enseñar a jon a bailar padre dijo sansa con algo de verguenza y un poco de rubor en las mejillas, cosa que no paso desapersivido por jon ni por eddard quien dio una leve sonrisa

esta bien sansa continuo ned, jon tan bien quiero que empiezes a aprender sobre politica y como gobernar para eso vendras conmigo a todas las reuniones importantes que se haga y tambien le dire al maestre luwin que te enseñe historia de antiguos reyes de poniente para que aprendas a gobernar y sansa por tu parte quiero que con tu madre empiezen a hacer los preparativos de la boda se que es solo de nombre pero quiero que los dos se sientan los mas comodo posible, eso es todo se pueden retirar

jon siquieres podemos practicar ahorita en el salon principal ya que no hay nadie dijo sansa algo ruborizada

jon sintio que su corazon empezo a latir muy rapido, por que te preocupas solo van a practicar, esta bien sansa

jon camino atras de sansa durante todo el recorrido para llegar al salon principal, jon agradecia que era muy de noche y casi todo el castillo se encontraba durmiendo excepto por algunos guardias que hacian guardia afuera

al llegar jon prendio unas pocas velas al rededor de ellos para iluminar mas ya que algunas velas se estaban acabando

sansa le tendio la mano a jon para empezar a practicar, cuando los dos tomaron su mano ambos sintieron un escalorio que recorrio todo el cuerpo de ambos, jon puso su mano en su cintura y la atrajo hacia el, y con un movimiento lento sansa empezo el baile sin musica

jon se aclaro la garganta y rompio el silencio- que crees que pase mañana pregunto jon

realmente no lo se pero quiero creer que ira bien, pero por alguna extraña razon no estoy asustada lo unico que me preocua es el momento cuando venga la guerra padre tu y robb se iran y no pudo terminar la palabra por miedo, y tu que crees que pasara

pues yo tambien pienso lo mismo que ira bien lo de mañana, pero lo de la guerra se que ninguno de nosotros morira ya que tenemos mucho que perder, tu padre los perderia a ustedes, robb perderia la oportunidad de casarse y formar una famila y yo... yo te perderia a ti dijo jon ruborizado

gracias jon dijo sansa en un susurro apenas oible

despues ambos empezaron hablar de que les gustaba y empezaron a recordar historias de cuando eran niños, sansa solto una risa al recordar cuando robb y jon se habian escondido en las criptas, y bran llevo a sansa y arya para mostrarles algo pero cuando llegaron rob y jon salieron de la oscuridad asustando a ella y arya, y despues de eso los cinco empezaron a reir, tambien jon habia abierto su corazon con ella y le empezo a contar lo que tenia planeado hacer antes de enterarse de ser un targeryan, le habia dicho que tenia planeado irse ala guardia de la noche para tomar el negro como su tio benjen ya que el sentia que no tenia futuro por ser un bastardo -sansa al escuchar eso sintio una punzada en el pecho.

ella tambien le habia compartido sus pensamientos, y le dijo, que si nada de esto hubiese pasado, seguramente ella hubiese convensido a padre de que la case con joffrey y eso hubiese sido un gran error, por que si eso hubiese pasado su padre estaria muerto, al decir eso ella se puso tensa cosa que jon noto y la pego mas a el.

al terminar de hablar ninguno volvio a decir algo,sansa habia colocado su cabeza en el hombro de jon, y para sorpresa de jon resulto ser buen bailarin despues de todo ya que en ningun momento hizo un mal movimiento. Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto habian estado bailando pero ninguno de los dos queria para

sansa volteo a veer los ojos de jon y penso que eran impenetrables ya que no dejaba veer lo que pensaba, pero vio que en ellos habia un brillo que no habia visto, no supo el por que pero al ver los labios de jon sintio la gran necesidad de probarlos, pareciera que jon habia pensado en lo mismo asi que los dos se empezaron acercarse poco a poco pero antes de terminar de darse un beso oyeron un grito

Jon,sansa que se suponen que estan haciendo dijo catelyn enojada al ver como sansa y jon estaban a punto de besarse

jon y sansa se soltaron al instante al ver que estaban catelyn ned y los demas hijos de estos menos robb que se estaba recuperando, ambos estaban rojos como tomates, jon ni sansa se habian dado cuenta de que habia amanecido y las velas se habian derretido hace horas

jon sansa vallanse a descansar y cuando llegue el momento los mandare a llamar, dijo ned feliz por su hija y por jon, ya que al parecer ambos se estaban tomando cariño

jon y sansa se fueron pasando al lado de sus familiares muy avergonzados por lo que habian visto al subir las escaleras ambos se empezaron a reir, pero ambos pararon cuando llegaron ala puerta de sansa.

jon tomo una mano de sansa entre las suyas y le dijo, gracias por enseñarme a bailar, de nada jon dijo sansa dandole un beso en la mejilla, sansa vio un poco de decepcion en los ojos de jon, te vere mas tarde dijo soltando su mano y entro en su cuarto. Al entrar se quito los zapatos y se avento ala cama emocionada y avergonzada, era un sentimiento que nunca habia sentido nisiquiera con joffrey

Jon al entrar en su habitacion dio una pequeña carcajada, estaba muy emocionado por la noche que paso, era un sentimiento muy extraño y nuevo en el ya que nunca lo habia sentido y ese sentimiento le gustaba.

jon por lo poco que durmio sintio que habia dormido por siglos nunca se habia sentido asi como ese dia, soño con la noche que habia pasado con sansa al recordarlo sonrio en ese momento vio que su lob lo estaba observando con esos ojos rojos mientras le movia la cola al parecer tu tambien estas alegre dijo jon al pequeño lobo. Jon habia decididos llamar fantasma a su lobo ya que le recordaba a el, ya que el lobo fue sacado de la manada por ser diferente jon le dio un plato de leche a su lobo, jon se dio cuenta de que hace apenas unos momento entraron unas criadas para llenarle la tina jon se metio en la tina al terminar de bañarse, se puso un camison cafe oscuro, con un jubon negro y unos pantalones de lana del mismo color que el jubon, y unas botas oscuras de cuero

jon al salir se dio cuenta de que theno apenas iba ir a por el

jon lord eddard quiere que vallas con el es el momento de que se revele tu paternidad dijo theon con una sonrisa

jon vio que el salon estaba lleno de señores importantes del norte, alli en la mesa se encontraban el señor de la casa karstrk como del umber, manderly hasta los bolton de fuerte terror, jon vio a robb enre la multitud ya no tenia hinchazon en el rostro como le habia dicho sansa, solamente tenia una pequeña banda en la ceja y la nariz no se notaba que estaba un poco doblada, al parecer el maestre luwin hace muy bien su trabajo penso jon al ver que robb casi no se notaba la nariz doblada, robb vio a jon y se le acerco

jon dijo robb apenado quiero pedirte una disculpa, por lode la vez pasada lo dije por enojo ahora se que tu no querias casarte con sansa ni querer ser rey, que lo hiciste para protegernos

no hay nada que perdonar robb dijo jon tranquilo, solo recuerdame no volverte a pegar dijo jon con una pequeña sonrisa

y tu recuerdame no volverte hacer enojar dijo robb igual con una sonrisa, ve con padre que te esta esperando igual que sansa

jon vio que sansa estaba sentada al lado de un asiento bacio sabia que ese era su lugar, jon se quedo impactado por la belleza de sana llevaba puesto un vestido gris, con unas botas negras y en el pecho llevaba un lobo huargo cosido, pero este lobo era blanco con los ojos rojod jon supo que ese era fantasma, sansa tenia recogido en una trenza de lado

al llegar a su asiento empezo a saludar a sansa, mi lady dijo jon en tono de broma cosa que noto sansa de inmediato y le siguio el juego

oh ya me estaba preocupando mi principe pense que no iba ah venir y yo tenia que ir a despertarlo

ned al escuchar eso les dijo, al parecer despues de pasar toda la noche hablando ya se llevan mucho mejor dijo ned con una sonrisa

jon y sansa al escuchar eso se sonrojaron

ned empezo a hablar, mis señores quiero hacer unos anuncios el dia de hoy, y por eso los mande a llamar- inmediatamente todos los señoes se callaron, como todos sabran el rey robert ah muerto nadie sabe el verdadero motivo por el cual murio, robert antes de morir me mando una carta diciendo que joffrey como los otros niños no eran sus hijos sino eran hijos producto del incesto del mata reyes y cersei

en ese momento empezaron a hablar entre ellos hasta que ned los volvio a callar

como todos saben mi hermana fue secuestrada por rhaegar o eso es lo que cuentas las historias, pero la verdad es que mi hermana amaba a rhaegar y el la amaba a ella,asi que nunca hubo un secuestro, cuando robert se entero el se armo y armo una guerra contra los targeryan, eso todo el mundo lo sabe pero lo que no saben es que cuando fui a dorne a rescatar a mi hermana ella estaba dando a luz a un niño un hijo de rhaegar, cuando encontre a mi hermana ensangrentada ella me dijo que nunca revelara el nombre de ese niño que robert lo mataria si supiera quien es el padre, asi que yo acepte esa responsabilidad y hise de ese niño mi hijo bastardo para protegerlo hasta el dia de hoy que todo el norte necesita que ese muchacho nos protega de la guerra que esta por venir ese muchacho es Jon Targerian.

Boom Aqui esta este capitulo espero les guste, este es uno de los capitulos que mas eh tardado en escribir por que es raro para mi, escribir lo que hubiese pasado. espero les guste dejen sus review para saber que cambiar y en que mejorar


	3. Chapter 3

Todos lo señores de su tio estaban murmurando y hablando entre ellos ya que no salian del asombro que habia este

pero mi señor y como sabremos que es veradad lo que nos esta diciendo, pregunto lord bolton

se que algunos de ustedes dudarian de esto asi que les mostrare el acta que afirma, que rhaegar y lyanna se casaron, eddard mostro el acta y se los paso acada lord para que lo leyera.

cuando terminaron de leer el acta todos la mayoria de los señores habia aceptado la paternidad de jon, exepto los karstark

no querra que nos afiliemos al targeryan verdad mi señor , dijo lord karstark

eso es lo que quieo que hagan mi señor djo ned, se que algunos de ustedes no creen en jon por ser targeryan pero les digo mi señores, que jon no es aegon ni es aerys, el es un buen muchacho el jamas haria una locura como los targeyan ya que en estos diez y siete años el jamas a hecho ninguna conducta agresiva o preocupantes como muchos targeryan en el pasado y para que quede claro que la casa stark apoyara a jon targeryan y para que no halla mas dudas con ustedes mi señores, casare a jon con mi hija sansa de la casa stark

en ese momento jon y sansa se pararon agarrados de la mano y todos los señores del norte se levantaron y empezaron a aplaudir y desareles un buen matrimonio con muchos hijos.

la tarde paso muy lenta para jon ya que el y los vasallos de su padre habian estado hablando de como divirian las fuerzas para ir al sur, y que casa llamar para que los apoyasen

los martell pueden ser una buena opcion ya que ellos apoyaron a la casa targeryan, y dicen que el principe oberyn sigue buscando venganza contra los lannister por matar a su hermana y sus sobrinos en el saqueo de desembarco del rey. termino de decir jon

puede ser buena idea sigui lord golver

ned miro a jon impresionado ya que ni a el ni a los demas señores se les hubiese ocurrido los martell, era verdadad que el principe oberyn buscaba vengaza, pero por otra parte su hermano doran martell no eran hermanos pero con personalidades muy diferentes

muy bien pediremos el apoyo de la casa martell despues de decir quienes son los padres de jon igual que enviaremos a todas las casas que los lannister mataron a robert y que practican el incesto, asi que doy por teminada esta reunion se pueden retirar mis señores menos tu jon.

para que quiso que me quedara tio dijo jon cuando todos los señores se habian ido

tu y sansa se casaran en dos dias jon se que es muy pronto pero es lo mejor para todos, se que algunos señores no aprueban esto ya ellos aun creen que rhaegar si secuestro a lyanna, y por eso tienen que casarse cuanto antes para que no empiesen las disputas entre los señores y perdamos el apoyo que hemos conseguido y preparate por que despues de la boda iremos a las casas del norte para hacernos de mas hombre y cuando terminemos iremos a la guerra

jon al escuchar eso sintio como en su estomago se retorcia ala sola mencion de ir a la guerra, habia escuchado historias de como los hombres dejan ser niños al ir a la guerra y se convierten en hombres~ jon simplemente habia asentido con la cabeza a todo lo que le habia dicho su tio

eso es todo jon te puedes retirar termino de decir su tio

jon se retiro de la sala de reuniones y empezo a caminar por todo el castillo como si fuese su ultimo dia en el castillo

-por que estoy temblando penso jon al ver sus que estaban temblando, tengo miedo de ir ala guerra o es por que me voy a casar con sansa.

Sansa necesita saberlo dijo jon solo

jon volvio hacia el castillo a buscar a sansa solo habia un lugar en todo invernalia donde estraia sansa a esa hora, al llegar a la sala de costura sansa estaba con arya, su amiga jayne y con la septa mordane.

jon al ver la escena de sansa costurando y sonriendo volvio a sentir la misma sensacion de cuando estuvo bailando con sansa aun que no supiera que era le gustaba como se sentia

septa mordane me permitira a lady sansa un mometno por favor dijo jon

claro mi principe dijo la septa con mucha elegancia y educacion

sansa al ver a jon se sintio feliz, pero rapidamente se dio cuenta de que jon estaba algo raro

que ocurre jon dijo sansa algo preocupada por la cara de jon

tu padre a adelantado la boda, sera en dos dias

pero por que, por que tomo esa decicsion sin decirme dijo sansa extrañada

al parecer fue tambien repentino para el tomar esa decision, el cree que si no nos casamos pronto algunos señores empezaran a dudar si yo tendre la maldicion de los targeryan termino de decir jon

eso es una estupides tu no tienes la maldicion de los targeryan dijo sansa enojada al pensar como los vasallos de su padre podrian pensar eso de jon

ay mas volvio a hablar jon~tu padre quiere que despues de la boda vallamos a hablar con los demas señores del norte para hacernos con mas hombres y despues de eso...

iran ala guerra verdad dijo sansa algo asustada y preocupadapor su padre y hermano y por jon~ pues yo ire con ustedes por todo el norte y regresare a invernalia cuando se vallan a la guerra

sansa eso seria muy peligroso para ti, que pasaria si nos traiconan algunos de los vasallos de tu padre o nos tienden una emboscada los lannister, tu padre no permitiria que te sucediera algo, yo no me lo perdonaria sansa, dijo jon algo sonrojado

jon dijo sansa agarrando su mano entre las suya, nada malo va a pasar yo confio en los vasallos de mi padre y se que tu me protegeras de cualquiera que quiera hacerme daño finalizo sansa besando la mano de jon

esta bien sansa le dire a padre que vendras con nosotros dijo jon a regañadientes, -pero como decirle que no penso-

jon espera dijo sansa algo sonrojada cosa que noto jon

que pasa sansa dijo jon extrañado

tengo algo para ti no te vallas dijo sansa mientras entraba a la sala de costura

-sansa al entrar agarro la capa que habia estado haciendo para jon, jayne le dio una sonrisa al ver a su amiga feliz

cuando sansa regreso con jon esta le regalo una capa negra con el logo de los targeryan en la espalda y en el cuello tenia el lobo huargo

gracias dijo jon emocionado al ver la capa que le habia hecho sansa.

Jon paso la parte del dia con su tio y sus vasallos quienes habian estado haciendo estrategias y reconsiderando que casas se podrian unir a su causa, al terminar las reuniones jon fue con el maestre luwin y le enseño los antiguos reyes que reinaron en poniente, jon sabia que luwin solamente le estaba enseñando los reyes que no se volvieron locos por la maldicion targeryan.

Jon no pudo ver a sansa desde que esta le dio la capa, la señora catelyn le dijo el no podia ver a la novia un dia antes de la boda, pero la verdadera razon es que ella todavia no confia en jon como para entregarle a su hija.

-jon paso todo el dia recibiendo a las demas casas que aceptaron unirse contra los lannister, algunas casas que habian llegado se encontraban, lady mormont, los cerwin y los talahart. Muchos señores le habian dado trajes capas y espadas como muestra de apoyo en su matrimonio, robb y theon habian insistido de que fuera con ellos a una casa de citas ya que despues de la boda se irian por mucho tiempo y que nunca sentiria como es estar dentro de una mujer, pero jon lo rechazo diciendo que nunca le seria infiel a sansa

Sansa se habia pasado todo el dia con su madre y la señoras de las demas casas, le habian estado enseñando de como ser una buena esposa y que hacer y que no hacer en su marimonio, y de como satisfacer a su esposo cosa que no le gusto mucho a su señora madre, tambien le habian regalado vestidos y joyas y le habian estado deseando un buen matrimonio. Sansa solamente queria hablar con jon pero su madre se lo habia negado a los dos segun por que era de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda, pero sansa sabia que no dejaban que se vieran por que los habian visto casi besarse.

El dia de la boda no pudo ser mejor ya que el sol habia salido y no habia ninguna nube que supusiera un peligro o una señal de tormenta.

A jon lo habian vestido con un jubon negro con reliebe como si fuesen escamas de dragon, llevaba la capa que le habia hecho sansa, la boda se iba aser en el bosque de los dioses como todos los stark se habian casado por los ultimos mil años. Jon estaba parado junto con robb a su lado ya que el no tenia padre para que lo acompañase ese dia.

Jon vio como sansa lleguaba acompañada de su tio, al verla jon sintio que su corazon empezo a latir demsiado rapido, ya que nunca habia visto una mujer demasiado hermosa en su vida. Ya que ella llevaba puesto un vestido azul que asia que sus ojos se vieran mas azules que el mismo cielo, tambien llevaba unas perlas que le habia regalado una de las señoras del norte,llevaba unas botas negras que hacian que pareciera mas una mujer del norte

juro por todos los dioses que si no hago feliz a esta mujer que los otros me lleven -penso jon hypnotizado por la belleza de sansa

sansa llego enfrente de jon pero ella no pudo verlo a los ojos por que sintio verguenza como la estaba mirando jon, seguramente no le guste dijo sansa triste al pensar que jon la considerase hermosa

Estamos aqui reunidos ante los ojos de los dioses antiguos para reunir a estas dos almas en matrimonio , habia empezado diciendo el maestre luwin, quien la recibe dijo.

Yo jon targeryan de la casa targeryan y rey de los siete reinos dijo jon con respiracion entre cortada

y quien la entrga dijo el maestre

yo su padre eddard strak señor y guardian del norte, ned al ver como su hija miraba jon y al ver como jon la miraba a ella supo inmediatamente que se amaban cosa que le alegro mucho

Jon le quito la capa del lobo huargo de la espalda de sansa y le puso la de su casa targeryan, el maestre le habia pesto una cadena en sus manos, desde este momento hasta el ultimo de sus dias y maldito sea aquel que intente romper esa felicidad finalizo el maestre

jon en ese momento beso a sansa, sintio que sus labios eran lo mas suave que la seda y que sabian mas dulce que el hidromiel, no escucho cuando todos los señores habian aplaudido en su al rededor solamente importaban el y ella, fue un beso lento y tierno que apenas duro unos segundos pero para el fue eterno, fueron los segundos mas hermosos que habia sentido en su vida.

al llegar al salon principal jon y sansa se sentaron en el asiento del señor y señora de invernalia ya que ellos serian el rey y la reyna de los siete reinos

todos en el salon habian empezado a celebrar y a brindar por el futuro rey y su esposa, los bardos habian empezado a tocar canciones romanticas y alegres

Sansa te ves muy hermosa dijo jon avergnzado ya que no le habia dicho lo bella que estaba por no salir de su asombro

gracias jon-dijo sansa feliz de que la haya considerado hermosa

jon o deberia decirte mi señor a partir de ahora dijo benjen a su sobrino

tio benjen llegaste dijo jon alegre

no me podia perder la boda de mi sobrino con mi hermosa sobrina dijo benjen algre mirando a la feliz pareja y les traigo regalos a los dos

para ti jon este es un regalo mio y de parte del lord comandante mormont, dijo sacando una espada con una funda negra y el pomo de la espada era mitad lobo huargo y el otro lado de la cara era un dragon rojo.

-es de acero valyrio dijo jon asombrado ya que en los siete reinos muy pocas personas poseian estas espadas

asi es dijo benjen, para mi hermosa sansa te traigo un collar,pero no es cualquier collar,es uno de diamante que se da en lo mas produndo del muro,

sansa al ver el collar se dio cuenta de que era azul como el mar inclusive mucho mas azul pero brillaba como una estrella. Gracias tio benjen dijo sansa

la noche paso demasiado rapido, afortunadamente jon le habia dicho a su tio que evitara que los señores quisieran encamarlos a ambos, ya que seria de mal gusto para el y para sansa

jon y sansa al caminar hasta la recamara que les habia hecho su tio no se habian dicho palabra alguna por vergüenza a lo que iban hacer

al entrar al cuarto jon sedio cuenta de que era casi del mismo tamaño que el cuarto de su tio, solamente que este era un poco mas pequeño

sansa sabes que no tenemos que encamarnos si no quieres dijo jon al ver como sansa se estaba empezando a desnudar

no jon dijo sansa mientras lo veia directamente a los ojos, quiero hacerlo, estas semanas que hemos estado conociendonos mejor me eh dado cuenta de que te amo y se que tu me amas, asi que quiero que me hagas tuya, en alma corazon y cuerpo finalizo sansa dejando caer su vestido entre sus piernas y dejando ver su piel tan blanca como la porcelana y sus pecho rosas

jon al verla sintio una presion enorme entre sus pantalones que lo estaban matadno.

jon empezo a besar a sansa con dulcura pero el beso fue agarrando fuerza hasta que los dos se empezaron a besar con mayor fuerza, hasta que sus pulmones pidieron aire, pegaron sus frentes mientras jon se sacaba su jubon y lo dejaba caer al piso

jon volvio a besar a sansa pero esta vez empezo a bajar por el cuello donde lo marco de su propiedad, bajo hasta los pechos donde los empezo a besar y a succionar un pezon haciendo que sansa soltara pequeñso jadeos, despues de jugar unos minutos con los pechos de sansa volvio a bajar un poco mas hasta el ombligo, cuando iba a bajar mas miro a sansa quien esta enseguida asintio con la cabeza al saber que iba hacer jon

jon al oler la vagina de sansa sintio que era el olor mas exquisito y embriagador que haya olido en su vida, jon paso su lengua por su vagina y sintio que el sabor era dulce pero al mismo tiempo era acido, sansa al sentir la lengua de jon en su vagina dio un suspiro que tu que callar con su mano para aogar el grito que venia con el.

jon siguio lambiendo y succionando la vagina de sansa hasta que esta ya no pudo contener el grito y que seguramente oirian los demas señores, sansa sintio que se desmallaba jamas habia sentido nada igual en su vida, era como una corriente electrica que recorria todo su cuerpo

jon se lamio los jugos de sansa que corrian por toda su boca, jon se quito sus pantalones ya que sentia que lo estaban matando, sansa al ver el miembro de jon se sorprendio de que fuera demasiado enorme, por un instante se preocupo por si entraria todo en ella.

Jon puso acosto a sansa en la cama, estas segura de esto sansa dijo jon con voz dulce, ya que no queria lastimarla en su primera vez

si jon quiero que me tomes como tu mujer dijo sansa feliz al ver que jon se preocupaba por ella

jon puso la punta de su pene en la entrada de sansa, volvio a mirarla para asegurarse de que ella no estuviese asustada, jon empujo su pene y sintio que era demasiado estrecho, siguio empujando hasta que sintio una pequeña pared, volvio a mirarla y ella le asintio con la cabeza para que continuase, -jon empujo todo su pene hasta que atraveso la pared de carne, al ver a sansa vio que tenia una muca de dolory rapidamente saco su pene de ella

lo siento sansa te eh hecho daño- jon preocupado de haberle hecho daño a sansa

no jon tranquilo dijo sansa cuando el dolor desaparecio, sigue no te detengas se que no me haras daño.

jon volvio a meter su pene en sansa y empezo a moverse primero lento pero al ver que sansa empezaba a gemir, empezo a aumentar de velocidad, jon no podia soportar mas, ya que el extasis y los gritos de sansa hacian que no pudiera mas.

me voy a venir dijo jon en un gruñido

ahh jonn ahh vente adentro de mi dijo sansa en extasis y nublada por el placer que estaba recibiendo de jon

jon se asusto por un momento ya que el se habia prometido que nunca enjendraria bastardos, pero se dio cuenta de que ella no era cualquier mujer era su esposa y que la amaria hasta que se muriera, asi que de una estocada sembro su semilla en sansa quien solto el nombre de jon un grito.

jon se acostó al lado de sansa quien puso su cabeza en el pecho de jon

Te amo jon dijo sansa feliz de estar con alguien como jon

y yo te amo a ti sansa dijo jon danloe un beso en la frente, por ti viviré y conseguiré el trono para que podamos ser felices dijo antes de caer profundamente dormido en los brazos de su esposa...


	4. Chapter 4

Jon se habia despertado con el brazo de sansa en su pecho y sus piernas entrelazadas con las suyas, es tan hermosa penso jon al ver como sansa dormia en su pecho, y luego recordo todo lo que hicieron anoche inundo la mente de jon haciendo sonrojar a este.

jon estaba tratando de levantarse sin despertar a sansa, pero no queria salir del cuarto por la vergüenza, al recordar como sansa jadeaba y pedia mas y gritaba su nombre. Pero lo que menos queria jon era ver las caras de su familia ya que seguramente hubiesen escuchado todo el ruido que hicieron anoche

jon se habia levantado de la cama para poder cambiares y hacer frente a su señor tio y a la señora catelyn. todo el castillo oyo los gemidos de sansa penso jon mientras miraba dormir a sansa

mi principe-dijo sansa mietras se frotaba los ojos

jon sintio que todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron al ver el cuerpo desnudo de sansa ya que en la noche por el vino y la oscuridad no lo pudo apreciar muy bien

sansa sabes que soy ningun principe-dijo jon, ya que odiaba que todos ahora lo llamaran principe o mi señor,cuando toda su vida fue llamado bastardo o snow, sentia que era muy hipocrita por parte de los vasallos de su padre.

creo que es hora de que salgamos,sansa dijo jon esperando de que ella se diera cuenta de lo vendria cuando salieran del cuarto

oh no-dijo sansa mientras se tapaba la cara de vergüenza cuando recordo todo lo de que nos hallan escuchado pregunto sansa a jon

si no escucharon estaran sordos-dijo jon cono una sonrisa

jon no bromees con eso que le diremos, todos creian que seria un matrimonio por nombre, pero nos oyeron gritar a los dos-dijo sansa con vergüenza

entonces no te gusto lo que hicimos anoche mi lady-dijo jon,haciendo un gesto como si le hubiera dolido lo que dijo sansa

sansa cambio la cara de preocupada a una sonrisa, no no es eso jon simplemente me preocupa lo vayan hablar de nosotros-dijo sansa preocupandose que la gente vallan hablar mal de ellos y su familia

sansa no te preocupes por lo que la gente valla hablar mal de nosotros, ninguno se atrebera a decirlo enfrente de nosotros y el que lo haga lo lamentara, y lo de los demas del castillo no te preocupes lo enfrentaremos jon acercandose a ella y atrallendola hacia el, solamente somos tu y yo y nadie mas. dijo jon antes de besarla

lo siento mucho-dijo una criada que habia escuchado y visto lo que le habia dicho jon a sansa. veniamos a llenar la tina pero podemos volver mas tarde

no no hay problema llenenla, estoy seguro que mi señora esposa querra darse un baño-dijo jon con sansa en brazos y esta estaba roja de vergüenza al ver como las criadasmlos habian visto

jon y sansa se habian bañado juntos en la misma bañera, afortunadamente las bañeras del norte eran lo suficientemente grandes para dos personas, tomaron el desayuno en sus habiataciones ya que no querian hacer frente a todos pero tenian que hacerlo ya que ese dia saldrian con su padre robb y sansa hacia las casas del norte para abastecerse de mas hombres para la guerra.

ya es hora que salgamos del cuarto sansa-dijo jon mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

cuando jon y sansa salieron del cuarto todos en el castillo fijaron su vista en ellos y empezaban a susurrar cosas

nos vemos mas tarde sansa-dijo jon mientras le daba un beso en los labios cosa que sorprendio a sansa

jon fue con su padre tenia miedo de que lo golpeara por haber hecho el amor con su sansa, menos aun con robb si en el pasado lo golpeo por haberse casado con su hermana no querria saber como se portaria al saber que le quito su virginidad

tio a que hora partiremos dijo jon con gran vergüenza

ned vio como jon estaba muy preocupado,

jon no tienes por que preocuparte, yo sabia que tu y sansa se enamorarian no estoy enojado yo sabia que tendrian que consumar el matrimonio, si sansa queda embarazada me sentiria muy orgulloso-dijo ned sonriendo

sansa al llegar con su amiga en la sala de costura se encontro con jeyne poole llenandola de preguntas que la hacian sonrojar

¿como fue? ¿te dolio?-decia jeyne con entusiasmo ya que ella junto con sansa habian escuchado historias de como se sentia cuando un hombre y una mujer consumaban el matrimonio y decian que la primera vez dolia mucho y que la mujer sanagraba mucho

pues no dolio mucho como oimos de las historias jeyne, es raro la primera vez, pero conforme avanza lo vaz a disfrutar-dijo sansa con la cara como tomate

sansa paso parte de la mañana tejiendo y haciendo sus tareas de dama antes de partir, aun que estaba enojada con arya por insultarla cuando salia de la sala de costura.

 _bravo ahora la perfecta sansa stark tiene entre sus garras a jon-decia arya con veneno en su voz_

 _de que estas hablando arya-decia sansa confudida por lo que habia dicho su hermana_

 _de que hablo, de que eres una hipocrita antes veias a jon solemente como el bastardo y ahora que es un principe concevido de las tontas historias de amor que adoras, ahora lo amas verdad-deica arya con sarcasmo_

 _arya deja de decir estupideses, jon y yo nos casamos por el bien de nuestra familia, y el ya me perdono por tratarlo con indiferencia en el pasado asi que deja de molestar-dijo sansa enojada por que su hermana la hizo recordar como trataba a jon en el pasado_

 _oooh si se como le pediste perdon, le abriste las piernas y dejaste que te follara como una ramera y decias su nombre todo el castillo oyo como gritabas como una puta y jon encantado te perdono el igual es un estupido-dijo arya con enojo_

 _sansa no pudo soportar como se estaba expresando su hermana asi que le dio una abofetada con toda sus fuerzas_

 _no voy a permitir que te expreses de esa forma arya, ni voy a permitir que insultes a jon el me ama y yo lo amo, asi que deja de molestar-dijo sansa mientras volvia a su cuarto para hacer sus maletas para recorrer todo el norte._

sansa recordo como jon pasaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo y como jadeaba contra su piel, se sentia tan feliz de tenerlo, pero las palabras de arya aun estaban presentes en su mente "antes veias a jon solamente como el bastardo"

y si arya tenia razon si solamente estaba con jon por que era un principe, era un pensamiento que la estaba comiendo por dentro.

maldita arya siempre queriendo arruinar todo lo que quiero-penso sansa mientras cerraba las ultimas maletas

hija quiero hablar contigo antes de que te vallas-decia caelyn en la puerta de su hija

que sucede madre-dijo sansa alegre y preocupada de ver a su madre temia que juzgara a jon por robarle su inocencia

hija se que tu y jon consumaron el matrimonio asi que quiero que tomes el te de luna-dijo cat con enojo al pensar como el bastardo se aprovecho de su hija, odiaba que ned lo aprobara pero tenia que fingir que lo soportaba

madre como puedes pedirme que tome el te-decia sansa sorprendida de que su propia madre le pidiera abortar el hijo de jon y ella eso si estaba embarazada

hija quiero lo mejor para ti, que pasa si jon no consigue el trono y si falla no quiero que tu tengas un hijo huerfano, no quiero que sufras tu ni el niño-dica cat con preocupacion al pensar que su hija vivira con un hijo huerfano si jon fracasaba

madre no te preocupes yo se que jon conseguira ganar, y si quedo embarazada nosotros seremos muy felices juntos-decia sansa mientras se tocaba el abdomen

muy bien sansa si tu confias en jon, yo lo hare tambien y apresurate que tu padre y jon saldran pronto-decia cat mientras tomaba la mano de su hija

sansa salio al patio y se encontro con jon y su padre listos para partir, el caballo de sansa era un corcel blanco

lista para partir-dijo jon desmontando para ayudar a su esposa a montar

si-dijo sansa alegre de que viajarìa por el norte con jon

cuando salieron del castillo rumbo a la ciudad de invernalia muchas personas saludaban al proximo rey y a su reina, cabalgaron por todo bosque espeso, para poder llegar a ciudadela de torrhen, despues de un rato ned ordeno a todos descabalgar y que montararn guardia y que alistaran las carpas ya que pasarian la noche alli.

jon busco a sansa ya que parte del recorrido no pudo estar con ella, ya que su tio le habia ordenado a el y a robb que se mantuvieran al frente con el

jon encontro a sansa en la carpa que iba ser para ellos dos, al momento de verla vio que estaba preocupada

que ocurre sansa-dijo jon preocupado al ver la expresion de sansa en su rostro

mi madre quiso que tomara el te de luna jon ella no cree que puedas ganar el trono-dijo sansa sintiendo las lagrimas en sus ojos y abrazaba a jon, no sabia por que lloraba, si por que su madre aun se opusiera a la relaciòn de jon y ella, o por que pudo peder el bebe si estuviese embarazada.

jon solamente le debolvio el abrazo mientras le acariciaba su suave pelo y le decia palabras tranquilizadoras para que se calmara, jon no sabia que pensar se sentia tan alegre de creer de que sansa tuviera un hijo dentro de ella, pero entendia que la señora catelyn aun lo viera como un bastardo y que lo viera como maldito por quitarle su virginidad a su hija, pero no podia perdonar que hubiera querido que su propia hija tomara el te de luna.

tranquila cariño-decia jon mientras seguia acariciando su cabello

por ti conseguire el trono y todos los siete reinos de eso no te tienes que preocupar-dijo jon abrazandola con mas fuerza

sansa se sintio tan alegre de tener a jon, aun no se perdonaba de haberlo tratado con indiferencia cuando eran niños,el era todo lo que habia soñado cuando era niña un caballero que se preocupara por ella, cuando se separaron sansa vio que jon tampoco se encontraba muy bien tenia una cara de cansancio y en la nariz tenia sangre y algunos rasguños.

que te paso en la cara jon-decia sansa mientras se acercaba a jon y le ponia la mano en la mejilla

no es nada sansa tranquila-dijo jon mientras apartaba la vista de su esposa

que te ocurrio jon-dijo sansa con voz demandante

tuve una pelea con robb-dijo jon de mala gana mirando el suelo

como que una pelea jon que ocurrio-dijo sansa preocupada por su hermano

bueno pues cuando salimos del cuarto yo fui con padre para prepararnos cuando regrese al cuarto me enconre a robb empezo a hablar de mi y una cosa llego a la otra y nos peleamos-dijo jon con mucha vergüenza de que sansa lo supiera de que peleo con robb.

 _ahora si estas feliz verdad jon-dijo robb con veneno en su voz_

 _de que estas hablando robb-pregunto jon mientras se regresaba para hacer frente a robb_

 _no te vasto con casarte con sansa ahora hasta la encamaste como pudiste hacer eso-dijo robb empujando a jon_

 _robb,sansa y yo quisimos hacerlo esto no es asunto tuyo-dijo jon mientras lo empuja_

 _al parecer siempre quisiste hacer enojar a mi madre jon, como pudiste hacerlo era tu hemana-dijo robb en un grito_

 _stark sabes perfectamente que sansa y yo nunca nos vimos como hermanos para ella siempre fui el bastardo y para mi siempre fue lady sansa, comprendo que tu madre y tu esten enojados pero sansa ya es una mujer si ella hubiese querido que este matrimonio fuera por nombre no la hubiera encamado asi que deja de molestar-dijo jon dando la vuelta_

antes de que jon pudiera reaccionar rob lo habia agarrado del brazo para darle un golpe en la nariz

jon se toco la nariz pero antes de que pudiera de hablar robb lo volvio a golpear, jon no queria hacerle daño no queria que la señora cat se enojara, asi que sola mente lo tiro al suelo y lo golpeo un par de veces nada encerio, ya no pudo continuar por que alguien lo jalo

 _que creen que hacen comportandose de esa manera-dijo rodrick cassel_

 _ni jon ni robb dijeron nada estaban tan enojados como para hablar_

 _asi que ninguno de los dos va hablar como pueden comportarse asi jon tu seras rey y tu robb seras guardian del norte no se pueden comportar de esa forma como si fueran niños peleando por un jugete, asi que quiero que me digan quien empezo a pelear primero-dijo rodrick enojado_

 _yo fui-dijo robb de mala gana_

 _asi que fuiste tu eh ahora se el motivo de esto, robb no puedes golpear a jon por encamar a lady sansa se que es tu hermana pero ella sera reyna algun dia y esposa de jon y sabes que tu padre no estara muy contento de oir esto asi que mejor vete de aqui-dijo rodrick a robb_

 _y tu jon no puedes simple mente golpear a robb por eso sabes que esta muy molesto como la señara catelyn tines que entender-dijo ser rodirck a jon cuanto se fue robb_

 _lo se ser rodrick pero el empezo a golpearme y no iba a dejar que me golpeara pero no volvera a suceder-dijo jon mientras dejaba a ser rodrick y volvia a su cuarto_

se pelearon pormi culpa verdad-dijo sansa triste que sus hermanos como su madre no apoyaran su matrimonio con jon

sansa cariño no fue por tu culpa, robb es tu hermano y esta enojado es todo luego se le pasara-aclaro jon mientras que con su mano acaricaba la mejilla de su esposa

como que ese bastardo se caso con la stark-dijo joffrey enojado a su consejo

al parecer si mi señor jon snow se ah casado con sansa stark asi lo han afirmado mis pajaritos-dijo varys al consejo

pero que no son hermanos-pregunto el maestre pycelle

al parecer ya no el bastardo no es bastardo al parecr-dijo varys con una pequeña risa que se tapo con la mano

que quieres decir varys dejate de juegos-dijo cersei enojada

que al parcer jon no es un nieve ni stark sino un targeryan, es el hijo de lyanna stark y rhaegar targeryan-dijo avarys

claro y yo soy un martell-dijo tyron en tono burlon

pues al parecer es verdad uno de los vasallos nos mando una carta de que es verdad que su padre es rhaegar y al parecer que el pequeño targeryan quiere que desterrar a su alteza del trono-dijo varys

como que ese bastardo quiere quitarme el trono, no me importa si es un targeryan si hace insesto con su puta lo quiero muerto a el y a todos los que se atreban a decir que es rey-grito joffrey en estado de colera

esa maldita perra de lyanna me robo la oportunidad de casarme con rhaegar y de ser reina, y ahora ese bastardo se casa con su hermana y nadie lo ve mal pero si ella se casara con jaime no tardaria medio dia y sus cabezas ya estarian en una pica y la de sus hijos igual

me temo que hay mas malas noticias mis señores, al parcer la nueva pareja ya han consumado el matrimonio y al parecer van a tener un hijo-volvio hablar varys

quiero a ese bastardo que tiene la puta en su estomago muerto igual que ella-grito joffrey enojado odiaba a ese bastardo le quito a su esposa su padre le habia prometido que cuando fueron al norte la puta de sansa aceptaria a casarse con el, pero el maldio de ned stark no acepto la propuesta de su inepto padre le propuso

petyr tenia los dientes apretados los malditos stark siempre le habian quitado todas las tully, primero el maldito de brandon fue el primero en quitarle a su querida cat y despues de su muerte el maldito de eddard le quito a cat y ahora el maldito bastardo le quito su ultima oportunidad de tener lo mas cercano a cat, habia escuchado como la pequeña sansa stark tenia los mismos ojos azules que su madre el cabello mas rojo y ahora el maldito bastardo se la quito, no se lo podia perdonar tenia que hacer algo no podia aceptar que los stark le quitaran todo.

tyron despues de la junta se fue a pensar no podia dejar que su hermana ni su hijo enfermo mataran al pequeño hijo que apenas estaban fecundando en el cuerpo de la niña, eso era ser cruel sabia que su hermana odiaba a la pareja por que se pudieron casar aun que se hubiesen criado como hermanos y eso no podia tolerarlo ya que ella amaba a jaime o eso decia y joffrey odia al bastardo por que se caso con sansa y no con el,

de todas las familias de westeros tuve que parar con hermanos incestuosos, sobrinos emfermos, al parecer soy el unico normal de la casa lannister mi padre deberia estar orgulloso de mi-penso tyron mientras volvia a su cuarto

cuando entro a su habitacion vio que un hombre con capucha estaba parado viendo hacia la ventana

quien eres y que quieres aqui-pregunto tyron al hombre mientras se servia una copa de vino

o mi pequeño señor soy yo-dijo varys mientras se quitaba la capucha

ahora que quieres araña o es que mi hermana te mando para sacarme información si es eso no tengo nada que decirle-dijo tyron mientras se centaba en el sillon

oh no vine por eso mi señor vine para ayudar al targerya-dijo varys{

tyron se le atoro en la garganta al escuchar eso de varys

y como quieres que te crea que quieres ayudarlo y no lo quieres traicionar como los bolton-pregunto tyron intrigado

pues podemos irnos con el y enseñarle como debe gobernar asi como yo asesore a su abuelo y evitar que la reina mande a matar al niño que lleva la proxima reina-aseguro varys era verdad que queria ayudar al pequeño targeryan sabia que si cersei seguia en el poder todo el reino sangraria

tyron lo medito un instante seria arriesgado irse con el targeryan, no desconfiaba de jon de hecho era lo contrario confiaba en el, cuando lo vio por primera vez fue cuando el lo vio practicando con la espada, era un buen muchacho. sin duda seria mejor rey que joffrey y mucho mejor rey que su abuelo aerys, pero tenia que llevarse a shae no podia dejarla aqui aun que fuera una prostitua el la queria no de la forma que quiso a tysha pero la queria.

muy bien varys iremos con el pequeño targeryan pero cuando y que pasara si desconfian de nosotros y peor aun si nos cuelgan por creer que quermos traicionarlos-dijo tyron

pues no se preocupe por eso mi señor le llevaremos regalos a la pequeña pareja y uno que otro canto que me han dicho mis pajaritos con eso tal vez no nos maten, asi que mejor a liste su ropa que no sea mucho por que nos iremos hoy hacia el norte-dijo varys mientras se iba y dejaba solo a tyron.

al anocheser tyron ya estaba listo para irse con varys habia buscado a shae pero no la encontraba habian peleado anoche pero todo el dia de hoy no la vio y eso le empezo a preocupar.

que pasa si mi padre la encuentra y la manda a matar o peor aun cersei tenia que buscarla.

mi señor hablo una voz atras de tyron, soy yo varys

varys bestia como un mendigo con barba falsa y tyron parecia un enano mas de los que abundan en desembarco del rey

varys no eh encontrado a shae sabes donde esta-pregunto tyron al eunuco

mi señor realmente no creo que quiera saber donde se encuentra shae mejor vamonos-sugirio varys

tyron se preocupo por el tono de voz de varys sabia que estaba ocultando algo

donde esta ella varys-volvio a preguntar con voz demandante como hablaba su señor padre

com quiera mi señor-dijo varys mientras cominaban por las paredes del castillo tyron sentia las piernas atrofiadas de tanto caminar, cuando por fin pararon estaban como una especie de sala con una cabeza de dragon de acero prendida por dentro, en el suelo estaba el logo de los targeryan de azulejos color negro y enfrente de ellos habia una escalera

cuantos peldaños hay para llegar arria-pregunto tyron a la araña mientras veia las escaleras

como docientos mi señor, pero le aseguro de que no valla alli- sugirio varys a tyron

tyron no escucho el consejo de varys y empezo a subir las escaleras empezo a contar hasta el peldaño nuñero cien despues de alli dejo de contar y empezo a pensar del por que varys no queria que subiera las piernas le dolina a cada paso, pero despues de un rato alcanzo llegar al final se encontro con una especie de puerta corredisa pero esta era mas pesada, al abrirla se dio cuenta de que llevaban al cuarto de la mano donde estaba su señor padre, y vio que en la cama habia una figura a costada

mi gran leon ya esta listo-dijo una mujer cuando escucho las pisadas

no soy el leon que esperabas-dijo tyron al ver a shae desnuda en la cama de su señor padre, le dolia pero no tanto

tyron-chillo shae al verlo

que no soy al leon que esperabas-pregunto tyron

mi señor el me obligo yo no quise hacerlo por favor tiene que creerme-rogo shae a tyron

alguna vez significo algo parati, alguna vez me quisiste-pregunto tyron mientras se acercaba a la cama y le tocaba la mejilla a shae

si mi leon siempre te quise y te amos-dijo shae con lagrimas en los ojos

respuesta equivocada-dijo tyron mientras agarraba el collar de la mano y lo jalaba para ahorcar a shae, jalo y jalo hasta que la mujer dejo de luchar, vio como las manos se le habian encajado entorno al cuello, tyron camino por todo el dormitorio con una ballesta en la mano, al llegar al baño vio que la puerta estaba abierta

hola padre-saludo tyron

tyron que haces aqui y con esa ballesta -pregunto tywin sorprendido que su hijo estuviera en su cuarto.

al parecer ya conosiste a shae-dijo tyron a su padre

oh ya veo estas enojado por que me folle a tu puta, que no has aprendido nada tyron deja esa ballesta antes de que te lastimes-dijo tywin

no vuelvas a decir esa palabra padre-dijo tyron

dejate de estupideses tyron-grito tywon

a donde van las putas padre-pregunto tyron

a donde quieran que vallan las putas-contesto tywin

te dije que no dijieras esa palabra padre-dijo tyron jalando el gatillo y clavandole la saeta en el estomago de su padre, tyron se quedo parado viendo como su padre moria y como defecaba todos decian que tywon lannister era tan rico que cagaba dinero

al parecer era mentira no cagas dinero-penso tyron mientras tiraba la ballesta y volvia con varys la bajada lo estaba matando queria tomar vino y emborracharse, pero era necesario matar a su padre seria un peligro para jon si estuviese vivo, al llegar con varys ninguno de los dos hablo, si no hasta que salieron del castillo y se iban a puerto por el barco que los estaba esperando

mi padre no cagaba oro varys-dijo tyron con una carcajada

cersei estaba dormida-cuando un guardia la desperto no podia creer lo que habia esuchado, su padre lord tywin un hombre que sirvio a dos reyes muerto era casi como un chiste de muy mal gusto, debia ser mentira

al llegar a la torre del rey muchos hombres estaban allí y tambien su hermano,

los han llamado a ellos primero en vez de a mi soy la reina-penso con amargura cersei

al entrar al cuarto vio que una mujer estaba desnuda en la cama de su padre era una prostituta su padre con una prostituta era algo que no podia creer, desde que su madre murio el su señor padre no se caso con ninguna mujer como era posible que engañara a su madre con una prostituta. Y lo peor era como murio estaba sentado en el retrete con una saeta en el estomago el olor a escremento recorria toda la habitación era repugnante.

había ordenado que no se dijera a nadie de la prostituta ni de la forma en que murio su padre seria una vergüenza que la gente supiera que su padre habia muerto con defecando y con una saeta clavada, eso no lo podía permitir.

alguien tenia que pagar por la muerte de su padre

mi señora su hermano tyron no esta ni varys-dijo osmund


	5. Chapter 5

Dare el titulo de señor y le dare el castillo de harrenhal a quien me entrege las cabezas de tyron lannister y varys la araña ante mi, se les acusa de traiciòn y de matar a mi abuelo twin lannister-decia joffrey ante toda la sala del trono a los señores, ahora si tenia una razon para matarlo por haberlo abofetado y humillado en el pasado

y mi señor que nos ofrecera si los traemos vivos-pregunto lord tyrell

mi señor aparte del titulo de señor y el castillo le daremos la mano de una doncella para que se case con ella.

tyron se sentía que le explotaria la cabeza, cada vez que el barco se movia bruscamente, rodaba en el barril donde estaba y lo peor era que tenia que estar entre su propio vomito y orina y la comida no era tan agradable sus desayunos consistinan de unas gachas sin sabor era como si estuviera masticando goma y la comida y cena no eran mejores las dos comidas eran un estofado de pescado con trozos de cebolla y zanahoria y lo mas asqueoso era que en ocasiones el guiso tenia una fina capa de nata y eso hacia que se le fuera el apetito.

lo bueno era que tenía vino en montón no sabía que en barco estaba ni hacia donde se dirigía, había perdido la cuenta de los días hace mucho tiempo , solamente le llegaba a la memoria la cara de su padre al morir, sabía que su hermana habría mandado a hombres para que lo asesinaran tal vez varys le habría jugado una broma y le estuviera dando vueltas en kingslanding para la diversión de su hermana, decían que el que mataba a su propia sangre era el hombre más maldito del mundo, pero él no se sentía así cuando vio a morir a su padre no sintió remordimiento ni culpa sintió como si fuera justicia por sus propias manos, justicia por la indiferencia de su padre cuando fue niño las lecciones que le hizo pasar que más bien eran humillaciones, por tysha y por la violación que la hizo pasar por todos los soldados lannister pero esas eran cosas del pasado tenía que concentrarse en cómo ayudar al heredero de rhaegar si era que varys no le estuviera haciendo una broma.

sabía que había ayudo al targeryan al matar a su padre, él era el más peligroso de toda la casa lannister, sabia esperar idear planes y no le importaba la vida de otras personas solamente le importaban él y sus hijos y sobrinos, lo demás era gente que se podía utilizar y comprar con oro ese era tywin lannister, también estaba el vasallo que tracciono a los stark y ha estado enviando información a la corte sobre los planes, sabía que era roose bolton y tenia que actuar rapido antes de que hicera algo encorntra del los stark, pero también estaba el tema de jon el era un targeryan el ultimo dragon y eso lo hacia un blanco perfecto para cualquier casa de todo westeros y mas si lo querian muerto, tyron no pudo pensar mas por que en el barril en el que estaba lo empezaron a abrir

ya era hora que me sacaran de aqui estas no son las condiciones adecadas para tratar a un enano-decia tyron mientras se levantaba y se sacudia la ropa

oh mi señor siento haberlo traido en estas condiciones pero era lo mejor para que su hermana la reina no lo viera-fue la respuesta de varys mientras ponia la palanca dentro del barril

donde nos encontramos varys y en que dia estamos pareciera que hemos estado en el mar por siglos y por que solamente me han dado de comer comida asquerosa-preguntaba tyron a varys mientras se masajeaba las piernas atrofiadas los días que paso en el barril le estaban haciendo efecto cada vez que daba un paso sentía una punzada horrible

mi señor hace demasiadas preguntas nos encntramos en la dulce puta y nos dirigimos hacia puerto blanco para encontrarnos con los stark y sus vasallos, y estamos a miercoles mi señor hemos estado una semana en altamar llegaremos a puerto blanco dentro de unos seis días mas si los vientos son favorables y siento lo de la comida pero vea el lado positivo tenemos vino en abundancia lord manderly mando a traer vinos de las islas de verano,pentos , dorne y un regalo de parte de ilyrio mopatis y entre otras cosas todo para celebrar a los stark-aclaro varys a tyron

bueno eso el algo, pero antes de seguir hablando primero me tengo que dar un baño por que estoy lleno de orina y vomito por tu culpa-dijo tyron enojado por estar lleno de orina se sentía humillado no era malo estar encerrado lo malo era que se orino y vomito encima sin poder limpiarse

oh claro mi señor valla a mi camarote alli encontrara una bañera y ropa para su talla-dijo vayrs

oh valla el eunuco tiene su propio camarote mientras que yo estaba encerrado dentro de un barril mientras me orinaba y vomitaba encima-replico tyron enojado

si mi señor pero a mi no me estan buscando en todo poniente por que mate a mi proprio padre, ni esta en juego el titulo de señor por mi cabeza-confeso varys mientras se tapaba la nariz con el dorso por que le llegaba el olor de tyron

tyron salio a cubierta y se dio cuenta de que la dulce puta era un barco cargero de tres mastiles no era un barco lujoso pero si desente, tyron busco y busco el camarote de varys hasta que por fin lo encontro no era la gran cosa solamente tenia dos catres una bañera de madera y un escritorio de madera de roble viejo tyron se baño y se sintió tan limpio como nunca, lo unico malo era la ropa si era de su talla pero de niño tenia que vestir con colores llamativos pero era lo unico que había para el, salio a cubierta para ver el mar y explorar noto que los tripulantes la mayoria era del norte y uno que otro era extranjero

mi señor creo que sera mejor al camarote para hablar mejor de lo que ha pasado mientras su encierro-le dijo varys a sus espaldas.

El funeral de su padre había sido de mal en peor para cersei primero fue el hedor que desprendia y la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro su padre nunca sonreia y luego que tommen vomitara en el septo frente de todos y luego tuvo que soportar a toda la gente y mas a la estupida de margery que nunca se despegaba de joffrey tenia que hacer lo posible para que ella no fuera reina, segun su padre decia que la niña aun era virgen y que renly nunca la posello tal vez el no pero si otros hombres pero ella siempre estaba con sus primas y su abuela, había mandado a ser osmund para que se acostara con ella pero no era posible para el, y luego le había pedido a jaime que fuera la mano de joffrey y se había negado, pero algo había cambiado en el ya no usaba la armadura dorada ahora usaba la armadura de la guardia real y se había recortado el cabello y dejado la barba algo había cambiado en el ya no la tocaba ni cuando ella se le insinuaba era como si fuera otro hombre sabia que la muerte de su padre no le había afectado pero no sabia que era lo que tenia y no le imporaba si el no queria estar con ella no se lo iba a impedir.

la seremonia por fin había terminado despues de cuatro horas de estar parados y cantando las oraciones, al terminar la ceremonia fue a la reunion para discutir sobre los stark se habian vuelto una molestia estas ultimas semanas segun informaba bolton el pequeño bastardo había formado un ejercito cerca de ocho mil hombres y que venian mas de la ayuda de dorne y con ellos el principe oberyn tenian que hacer algo para evitar que se acercara mas pero sabia que bolton estaba ideando un plan igual ella, lo positivo de esto era que stannis también estaba haciendo un ejercito y planeaba atacar pero no sabia si al bastardo o a ella, si stannis atcaba al bastardo seria lo mejor para ella si ellos dos se mataban entre si.

jon y la guarnicion de su tio habian estado marchando por el norte por toda la semana en busca de mas hombres, primero a la ciudela para en caminar a roose bolton y en juciar a su hijo bastardo por todas las acusaciones que había en su contra entre ellas había asesinatos,violaciones, deshollar vivas a las personas y un monton de cosas que eran repugnantes para que una persona las hiciera y no tuviera ningun tipo de remordimiento, como era de esperarse jon tuvo que ejecutar con su propia mano al bastardo por ordenes de su tio le había dicho que lo hiciera para que la gente viera que seria un rey justo y que demostraba que para su edad no temia en matar a un hombre. Jon había decidido usar a garra la espada que le había dado su tio ben ya que la espada de su tio era de la casa stark y el nunca fue uno, la espada de acero valyrio era extremadamente ligera en comparacion con una de acero normal se sentía como si pudieras cortar el aire con una pequeña tajada

Cuando jon le corto la cabeza al bastardo fue la sensacion extraña de como la carne y huesos se cortan con tanta facilidad con el acero valyrio era como si cortaras mantequilla tuvo que agradecer a los dioses de que no se halla vomitado enfrente de todos por que la esena de ver como el cuerpo degollado del bastardo emanaba un monton de sangre, lo bueno de ese dia fue que sansa estuvo alli para apoyarlo y escucharlo gracias a ella había aprendido muchas cosas de ella y cada vez que hablaban y compartian sus secretos mas la amaba era como si estuvieran conectados de toda la vida con sansa había aprendido lo que era el amor y lo que significaba, despues de la ejecucion habian ido a las montañas para obtener hombres de los clanes entre esos clanes se habian unido los wull,norrey,flint entre otros.

Jon había estado entrenando con robb y unos cuantos nuevos hombres que se habian unido de los clanes de las montañas,preferia entrenar con ellos por que no se contenian a la hora de pelear como los soldados de las casas que no atacaban con todo o se dejaban ganar como era costumbre.

Parece que tienes admiradoras jon-dijo robb mientras chocaba espadas con su primo, ultimamente que salian a entrenar siempre había un grupo de mujeres que se dedicaban a admirar a jon y a el, por robb no había problema pero con jon si ya que el estaba casado con sansa y cada vez que una mujer se dedicaba a ayudar a jon con su armadura o con algo sansa siempre terminaba peleando con jon y quereindo matar a la moza solo esperaba que hoy no sea uno de esos días

robb tu señor padre te esta llamando dice que es con urgencia-llamo theon

robb camino por todo el campamento hasta la tienda donde se reunian los señores del norte y también donde se organizaban ideas y estrategias para la batalla y el futuro de jon como rey, al llegar vio que su padre estaba en medio de la mesa observando el mapa de poniente.

me mando llamar padre-pregutno robb mientras caminaba para tomar asiento en una de las sillas

si robb como sabes dentro de poco todo lo que estamos haciendo por jon se definira en el campo de batalla.. no, se ganara en el campo de batalla, pero al hacer esto estamos expuestos a morir en el campo de batalla-dijo lord stark

pero padre pero ninguno de nosotros moriria en batalla, jon es uno de los mejores espadachines del norte si no el mejor, tu mismo lo has visto pelear y yo estoy haciendo todo mi esfuerzo para hacerle a la par y tu igual se que eres un gran espadachin que es lo que te preocupa-pregunto robb ya que no era muy seguido que su padre tuviera este tipo de platicas con el.

robb eres mi primogenito mi sangre, ser un gran espadachin no significa todo en en batalla tienes que tener planeado por donde atacaras y como tienes estructurado tus tropas eso es algo que tienes que tener encuenta el resto de tu vida, yo ya hize mi vida hijo, la vivi y tuve una hermosa familia con tu madre así que quiero que tu también formes la tuya con una mujer quiero que te cases hijo y tengas herderos que sucesan el norte cuando yo me muera-dijo ned mientras miraba a robb a los ojos

pero padre no me puedo casar así por que si es muy repentino para mi es mas todavia no se si quiero casarme o tener hijos-decia robb no se sentía muy como con la idea de casarse, sabia que algun dia lo haria pero no tan pronto, había muchas cosas que queria hacer antes de casarse

hijo se que esto es nuevo para ti yo también me senti extraño cuando me iba a casar con tu madre acababa de perder a mi padre hermano y a mi hermana y el futuro de la casa stark quedaba en mis manos, pero tuve que hacerme responsable de mis acciones, así como fui responsable en ese tiempo necesito que tu lo seas ahora por el bien de nuestro linaje-ned sentía que su hijo estaba asustado casarse era una cosa muy seria pero tenia que entender que era necesario

quien seria la mujer con la que me casare-pregunto robb si se iba a casar tenia que ser una mujer muy hermosa

en eso estaba pensando hijo,el señor karstark tiene una hija alys karsark de tu edad aun es dama y dicen que es my hermosa, también esta una de las sobrinas de lord manderly-ned sabia que su hija queria verlas antes de decidir una no era nuevo de robb

esta bien padre pero tendria que verlas en personas antes de decidir cual no es que desconfie pero por precaucion dijo robb

lo se hijo por eso mañana iremos al castillo de lord manderly nos mando una invitacion para jon y sansa tiene unos regalos para ellos, eso es todo hijo te puedes ir-dijo ned para luego volver a ver el mapa

jon se sentía cansado el entrenamiento con los hombres de los wull lo habian dejado cansado y con magulladuras, el tiempo que entreno con todos ellos supo como ere le tipo de pelea de cada uno, los norrey eran mas agresivos y agiles con las hachas, los wull eran mas de espada y un poco acelerados y los flint eran mas organizados y esperaban una brecha de oportunidad para poder atacar, tienes que conocer a tu pueblo jon" era lo que siempre le recordaba su tio cada vez que estaba en una reunion

mi señor dejeme ayudarlo con su el peto-dijo una mujer mientras ayudaba a jon a desmontarse el peto

muchas gracias como te llamas-pregunto jon a la mujer solo había entrenado con ella pero nunca entablo una conversación con ella, de hecho no podía hablar con ninguna criada por que corría el riesgo de que sansa los viera ya había ocurrido una vez cuando sansa encontró a una criada hablando con jon ella hizo un escandalo y quería que ahorcaran a la criada por prostituta y aparte de eso no había dejado que jon durmiera en la misma cama que ella por varios días, si no fuera por el señor eddard el seguirá durmiendo con robb.

me llamo cristina mi señor, son una guerrera de la casa flint-dijo cristina un poco apenada por hablar con el rey

cristina no me llames señor, puede que haya dejado de ser un bastardo pero aún no soy un señor menos un rey solamente llámame jon-dijo jon aún no se sentía muy como con el nuevo título de señor menos el de rey.

claro mí se.. jon-dijo cristina mientras agachaba el rostro para que el rey no notara su sonrojo, ella admiraba mucho a jon por como paso de ser un bastardo a un príncipe targeryan, también en que por ser un príncipe no cambio en su forma de ser y siguió siendo el mismo que era antes.

Jon sabía que debia de irse de una vez con sansa antes de que ella los viera a el y a cristina juntos ya ocurrido una vez pasado una vez cuando sansa encontró a jon hablando con una moza se había enojado tanto que había decidido que no dormiría con ella en la misma tienda por una semana y había tenido que dormir en la tienda de robb y si no hubiese sido por su tío aun seguiría allí, últimamente sansa había estado de un humor muy cambiante le había preguntado que era lo que tenia pero siempre le decía que no tenia nada.

Mi lady me temo que tengo que ir asearme así gracias por su ayuda-dijo jon mientras se disponia a irse a bañar se sentía muy cansado el entrenamiento lo había dejado agotado lo único que deseaba Jon era poder estar con sansa todo el día solos en la tienda, pero sabía que hoy era el último día antes de irse al castillo de los manderly donde los recibiría otros señores del norte para celebrar y aparte prepararse para irse a la guerra contra los lannister gracias a sansa ya no tenía miedo de ir a pelear por el trono que era de su padre y que era de el por derecho Jon había preferido bañarse en el rio ya que no había eso era buena premonición ya que las últimos días habían sido con muchas ventiscas.

Lo único que mantenía a Jon preocupado era como iba a ser su vida en Kingslanding, él nunca había ido tan afuera del norte no sabía si sería un buen rey o si sería como su abuelo Aerys eso era lo en que más pensaba. Al salir del rio Jon se puso otra vez sus pantalones junto con lo demás hoy era un día relajante como los que tenía cuando aún estaba en invernalia ahora tenía que ir con su bella esposa aun no podía creer que se había casado con la mujer que antes llamo hermana, después de todo no era tan malo ellos dos se entendían y pudieron llevar su matrimonio como el de una pareja normal aun sabía que a la señora catelyn como a Robb y arya aun desaprobaban este matrimonio, pero ellos tenían que ahora los estaban casados y algún día serian rey y reina de los siete reinos pero ese era un asunto que trataría después.

Cuando Jon llego al cuarto encontró a sansa llorando desconsoladamente en la cama como si le hubieran hecho algún daño; Mi que te ocurre alguien te hizo daño-decía Jon muy preocupado por ver a su esposa en ese estado.

Tu no me hables traidor-grito sansa con enojo al escuchar la pregunta de jon, como era posible que preguntara que le pasa el muy sínico

Mi amor por qué dices eso-pregunto jon aun que tenía un mal presentimiento del por qué ese comportamiento de su esposa

Por qué preguntas, no puedo creer que seas tan sínico jon te vi como coqueteabas con esa zorra-grito sansa mientras le aventaba una almohada a jon

Sansa están confundiendo las cosas ella solamente me ayudo a quitarme el peto eso es todo-dijo jon en defensa propia ya que quería que sansa entrara en razón

Por favor enserio crees que esa zorra solamente te estaba ayudando a quitarte el peto, si yo la vi cómo te comía con la mirada la muy estúpida y tu muy dejado que ella te tocara verdad-grito sansa muy enojada de que otra mujer le pasara las manos por el pecho de jon

Jon entendió al instante de que sansa estaba celosa de cristina y al ver en ese estado de celosa a sansa hizo verla tan hermosa, ya que sansas siempre mantenía el personaje de la dama perfecta y que jon recuerde casi nunca la vio expresase de manera abierta hasta que se casaron, supo lo que le gustaba a sansa y lo que no.

Escúchame bien Jon tu eres mío oíste, no voy a dejar que una simple mujer me quite lo que me pertenece-dijo sansa seriamente a jon.

Si yo soy tuyo eso quiere decir que tú eres mía-dijo jon mientras se acercaba a sansa para besarla

Solos somos tu y yo nada más, -dijo sansa mientras corresponda al beso de jon

Ajam* pueden dejar eso para después-dijo ned en la entrada de la tienda, sabía que su hija y jon se sabían tomado cariño, pero no pensó que fuera tan rápido

Padre/tío ned-dijeron jon y sansa muy avergonzados por ver como ned los había visto besarse

Jon sansa necesito que alisten sus cosas porque nos dirigiremos asía el castillo de los mandarle-dijo ned serio ya que cuando lleguen al castillo sansa se tendría que despedir de jon aunque sabía que lo que le diría no le haría nada de gracia a su hija

Ya hicimos nuestras maletas desde la mañana-respondió jon agarrado de la mano de sansa

Que bien aparte de eso voy a decirles otra cosa, sansa cuando lleguemos al castillo de los mandarly tu como arya,bran,rickon y tu madre se van a quedar en la isla de los oso de los mormont-dijo ned esperando que se opusiera sansa

Pero padre como puedes pedirme eso, yo quiero estar con jon aparte cómo es posible que haya mujeres en los clanes de las montañas que van a ir-dijo sansa no era posible que le pidieran que se separara de jon y si le pasaba algo o si resultaba herido no podía imaginarse estar lejos y no saber si esta bien o algo peor.

Sansa entiendo que quieras estar con jon pero las mujeres de los clanes de las montañas han usado espadas desde que aprenden a camina tu eres una dama y este viaje podría ser muy peligroso para ti-aclaro ned a su hija aun que sabia que no entendería razones.

Pero padre puedo aprender a defenderme, jon puede ayudarme o alguna de las mujeres de los clanes, Jon dile que me puedes enseñar a padre-dijo sansa suplicando a su esposo que la dejara ir.

Sans creo que tu padre tiene razón yo como todos los soldados vamos estar entrenando diario para poder estar al margen y no podría estar mucho tiempo aunque quisiera-dijo jon mientras miraba a sansa a los ojos le dolía tener que separarse de su mujer pero si algo pasaba en el campamento si los emboscaban no se perdonaría si sansa saldría lastimada.

Jon como puedes decir eso, quieres mandarme lejos de ti, creía que me amabas-dijo sansa mientras le transcurrían lagrimas por sus mejillas, sansa trato salir de la tienda, pero todo le dio vueltas y un segundo después todo se volvió oscuro

Sansa-grito jon al ver a su esposa desmallada

Que venga rápido un maestre-grito ned muy preocupado por el estado de su hija

Sansa despierta por favor amor-dijo jon mientras abrazaba a sansa y la cargaba para ponerla en la cama

Mi señor que es lo que ocurre-dijo un maestre mientras entraba a la habitación lo más rápido que podía permitirse

Mi hija se desmallo de la nada-dijo ned aun preocupado por que sansa no reaccionaba

Está bien mi señor yo me encargare de ella solamente necesito que me dejen a solas para poder atender a lady sansa-dijo el maestre

Estaban jon vámonos dejemos al maestre hacer su trabajo-dijo ned viendo a su sobrino muy preocupado

Pero tío no puedo dejarla-dijo jon no quería separarse de sansa sentía que era su culpa que sansa se hubiera desmayado

Jon vámonos ella va estar bien-dijo ned con voz demandante sabia que Jon estaba preocupado igual que el pero estando aquí no lograrían nada

Jon Salió a regañadientes, pero tenía que hacer lo que su tío digiera

Que es lo que le ocurre a sansa dijo-Rob muy agitado por venir corriendo

Ella se desmayó hijo -fue la respuesta de ned

Como que se desmayó porque-pregunto Rob ya que no entendía por qué su hermana se había desmayado si ayer que la vio no estaba mal ni nada

Jon no sabía que hacer quería estar con sansa verla despertar y abrazarla fuertemente.

Que fue lo que le hiciste Targeryan-gritito Rob con tono acusatorio hacia jon ya que el era la persona con quien estaba con su hermana

Cálmate Rob jon no le hizo nada tu hermana simplemente se desmayó-dijo ned defendiendo a jon de su hijo

Sansa se sentía como si estuviera flotando, el estómago lo sentía como si le quemara por dentro, lo más extraño era que no le dolía ese ardor era como si la abrazara y la cuidara.

Papi papi ven a jugar-escucho que una voz de un niño sonaba en el fondo, así que sansa decidió caminar.

Mas rápido papi que mami nos espera-la voz cada vez se escuchaba mas fuerte, hasta que vio al niño que hablaba era un niño como de cuatro años con pelo negro rizado que caminaba por unas escaleras que nunca había visto en su vida y atrás del niño iba jon muy contento.

Sansa los siguió hasta que los tres entraron al cuarto y vio que ella estaba sentada en una mecedora con una gran panza mientras que con las manos se acariciaba la panza

Buenos días mami-dijo el niño que en las manos tenía un peluche de oso

Buenos días pequeño Ricard-dijo sansa con una sonrisa a su hijo

Buenos días mis amores-dijo jon mientras se acercaba a sansa para darle un tierno beso y un beso en su panza y le daba a su esposa un ramo de rosas azules

Sansa… despierta…despierta-decía una voz a lo lejos

Sansa despertó sudada y con la respiración cortada todo en su cuarto era oscuro excepto una pequeña vela que iluminaba en la mesa

Oh mi amor que bueno que despertaste dijo jon muy feliz de que su esposa despertara el maestre le había dicho que solo era por estrés pero que pronto despertaría, pero desde que Salió el maestre jon no se había alejado de ella, ni se había acordado de comer

Que me paso jon-pregunto sansa un poco desorientada, lo único que recordaba era que se había desmayado

Te desmayaste desde la mañana y hasta ahorita despertaste-dijo jon

Donde esta mi padre y Robb-quiso saber sansa

Ellos ya vienen fueron a buscar al maestre-la respuesta de jon

Oh sansa que bueno que despertaste-dijo ned muy alegre de que su hja por fin despertara

Maestre que era lo tan importante que tenia que decirnos cuando sansa despertara-quiso saber ned ya que le había dicho el maestre que le diriria cuando sansa despertara

Oh pues mis señores después de analizar el por que el desmayo de lady sansa fue porque ella está en esperando un bebe de lord Targeryan así que felicidades-dijo el maestre

Embarazada-dijo jon mirando a sansa no sabía que pensar no tenia palabras para decir

Sansa abrazo a jon fuertemente, por eso era las causas de sus cambios emocionales; oh mi amor vamos a ser padres-dijo sansa entre lagrimas…


End file.
